


Timecrashed Heart

by Escarlate



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Superfluff, also gayness all over the place, and no male characters, passive agressive jealousy af, sara the matchmaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8579584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escarlate/pseuds/Escarlate
Summary: Legends of Tomorrow crash in National City. Kara has to deal with the situation, while Sara has to deal with ubiquitous homosexual undertones. Also, Sanvers.





	

"We just got a suspicious alien activity alert, just outside the city. Our radars registered some kind of… spaceship,” Alex said as she barged into Hank’s office. J’onn looked up from his computer as she continued. “We need to go check it out.”

“We have way too many people out in the field because of the anti-alien demonstration happening right now. Will you be okay just taking Supergirl?” J’onn asked.

“Of course,” Alex nodded.

“Be careful. And stay in touch.”

*

“I don’t see anything,” Alex said, staring at a completely empty field. “But according to the radar the space ship should still be here, right in front of us actually.”

“Gimme a second.” Kara squinted her eyes, using her laser vision to scan the surroundings while Alex patiently waited. “Wow, that thing is huge!”

“What are you talking about? What thing?”

“The spaceship, it’s still here, it’s invisible.”

“Invisible? Is that even possible?”

“I don’t know. We didn’t have this kind of technology on Krypton. And I haven’t seen it on any other planet either,” Kara admitted. “I have to check it out. I wonder if I can touch the ship.”

“Kara, don’t. We don’t know who-“ Alex stopped talking mid-sentence as he realized Kara was gonna go and try anyway, so she just sighed and decided to follow her younger sister as she prepared her gun, just in case.

“I guess I will just try to knock on the door,” Kara shrugged as she extended her hand to touch something Alex assumed must have been the door of the spaceship. But right before she almost touched it, suddenly a huge-ass spaceship appeared right in front of them. Alex’s eyes widened a bit.

The door of the ship opened, revealing a young blonde haired girl with eyes so blue they really stood out and some adorable freckles. But to say she looked hostile would be an understatement. Especially since she was backed by a scary looking guy with a-

“Is that a flamethrower?” Kara uttered, looking at the gun pointing at her.

“Who are you?” the blonde asked sharply.

“I’m Supergirl. Didn’t the outfit tip you off? And I don’t want to fight. Which planet did you come from? Please, I don’t want to hurt you.”

The blonde girl snickered a bit. “Of course you are. I heard about you. I’m Sara Lance.” She then looked at the big scary guy. “She’s cool, Mick.”

“What about the other chick?” he asked. His voice was as rough as anyone would expect. He aimed at Alex, who was still holding her gun up. “This thing she’s holding seems pretty neat. Are we sure we just crashed in 2016? I don’t remember cops having such cool guns when we left it.”

“Alex?” Kara said and Alex lowered her gun.

“Special agent Alex Danvers,” she introduced herself.

“This is National City, 2016, correct?” the girl who introduced herself as Sara Lance said.

“Yes,” Alex nodded, frowning a bit. “Where are you from?”

“Wrong question, pretty face, we just kinda time crashed,” the flamethrower guy said, leaving the Danvers sisters puzzled.

“We kinda come from the past, but also the present, but I believe a slightly different present. Maybe we could talk about it inside? I think you might be able to help us,” Sara looked at Supergirl, waiting for an answer.

“Supergirl…” Alex whispered quietly, looking at Kara and clearly hesitating.

“You’re Supergirl… Ms. Danvers, am I right?”

The sisters looked up as a guy who was probably in his 60s showed up behind the other two time-spaceship passengers.

“How do you know my name?” Kara asked, curious, while Alex’s eyes narrowed in suspicion.

“I believe we have a friend in common who may have mentioned his encounter with you to me. Mr. Allen? I am professor Martin Stein. I worked with Mr. Allen in the past, in fact, we all did,” the old guy said.

“Barry? You know Barry?” Kara asked, suddenly smiling brightly. “Are you his friends? How is he doing?”

“I’m afraid we haven’t spoken to Mr. Allen for quite a while now.”

“We need to go back in and hide the ship before it gets spotted,” Sara said impatiently.

Kara and Alex looked at each other. Kara could still see a certain amount of hesitation in Alex’s eyes, but then the older sister gave a slight nod and they both followed the three time travelers into the ship.

*

A few moments later they met the rest of the team who apparently called themselves the Legends and crashed because of a time pirates attack. The amount of information was overwhelming and the sisters had hard time understanding it all.

“So basically you are stuck here until your spaceship is repaired, but you can’t do that, because time pirates stole this super-thermo-time-travelly part?” Kara asked.

“A generator, yes,” a young physicist Ray Palmer nodded. “I believe I am able to create a functioning substitution for it, but I need certain resources. Does Palmer Tech exist in this reality?”

“Never heard of it,” Alex answered simply.

“You don’t happen to have loads of money and or access to super modern technology, do you?” Sara asked, looking directly at Kara.

“Or just tell us who the rich person here is, we will go get it ourselves,” Mick groaned grumpily.

“What? You mean like steal?” Kara asked hurriedly. “No, no need to do that. I actually happen to be friends with the richest person in town. I-I think I can actually help you get it in a legal way. Well, legal-ish.”

Sara chuckled. “You’re cute,” she smirked. “Thank you.”

*

“This Earth is just like ours, but with aliens. It’s… Say it, professor,” the enthusiastic historian, Nate, said.

“Astonishing,” Stein admitted. “Indeed.” 

“So how exactly are we gonna do this?” Sara asked, getting directly to the point.

“Well… I guess I could just ask…?” Kara hesitated.

Suddenly Alex’s phone beeped. “Damn it, we have a problem.”

“What is it?” Kara asked, frowning a bit.

“It’s Sawyer. She just texted me there have been some riots in front of the L Corp. This isn’t a job for the DEO, but I am just checking online and things seem to be getting rough. Definitely seems like a situation that needs Supergirl.”

Kara nodded. “Of course. You coming?”

“Will they be okay on their own?” Alex hesitated.

“Actually, would you mind if I came with you? I have been craving some action for a quite a while and I am curious what an alien fight looks like,” Sara spoke up.

“We were just attacked by time pirates, Ms. Lance,” professor Stein said.

“I know,” Sara answered shortly.

“Do you know how to defend yourself?” Alex asked, making Sara chuckle.

“I have some experience. And by that I mean I could probably take you down both. I’d enjoy taking you down especially,” she winked at Kara.

“You can try,” Kara said defensively, not willing to believe for a second she could be overpowered by a human girl shorter than her. Neither of them noticed Jax rolling his eyes.

“Save it for later,” Alex interrupted. “This seems to be urgent.”  
The two blondes nodded as they headed towards the L Corp.

*

When they arrived they quickly spotted this was more than just a riot. Some people were armed and didn’t look like they would hesitate twice to burn the entire building down.

“What did Lena do?” Kara wondered as she flew above them, trying to at least disarm the dangerous ones. She got shot twice, but didn’t even feel it as the bullets simply bounced off her steel body.

“Well damn, your abs must be firm,” Sara said loudly as she just managed to knock two guys unconscious at once.

“I have to admit, you do have some smooth moves.” Kara landed right next to the shorter blonde as she used her heat vision to melt the guys’ guns. The riot seemed to be calming down as police finally took control over the situation. Detective Sawyer just handcuffed two more men, before spotting Alex nearby.

“How did you and Supergirl get here so quickly? Also is that a new friend of yours?” she asked, looking at Sara.

“Supergirl was with me when you texted and yes, she’s a… friend of a friend.”

“Oh,” Maggie uttered. 

“What is it?” Alex asked, slightly confused by Maggie’s cold voice.

“Nothing, really. You and Supergirl are really inseparable, aren’t you?” she asked.

“We are very close… is that… a bad thing? I don’t really understand.”

“No, not at all,” Maggie quickly said. “It’s a good thing. Maybe just a little rushed.”

Alex frowned. “I don’t- what do you mean?”

“Uh, forget it,” Maggie answered as she went on arresting more of the protesters.

“I don’t understand her,” Alex mumbled, shaking her head a bit.

“I am gonna go check on Lena,” Kara said as she suddenly appeared right next to Alex.

“Yes, sure, of course,” the older sister nodded, immediately snapping out of her Maggie confusion.

“Is this a bad time to ask for that favor? I mean, this building… this must be that rich friend of yours,” Sara deducted, tilting her head to the side and lifting her eyebrows a bit.

“I won’t know for sure until I check on her, she must be scared. You can tag along if you want to, I think you might like her, she’s a very… accomplished woman,” Kara said. “I totally think you would get along.”

Sara smirked. “What makes you think I am into accomplished women? What if I prefer complete dorks?”

“Trust me, you’re gonna like her.”

Sara looked around. “Is she for real?” she asked, not really aiming the question at anybody in particular, but even if anyone would reply, she wouldn’t be there to hear the answer as Supergirl grabbed her around her waist and flew her up, right to the top of The L Corp. Kara knew well which window belonged to Lana Luthor’s office, so she just immediately entered, not even waiting for an invite.

“Lena, you okay?” she asked immediately, while she safely put Sara on the ground as well.

Lena Luthor was standing there, wearing a suit, looking all badass, with some kind of weird device in her hand. It kind of looked like a detonator.

“Supergirl,” she seemed a bit surprised. “You came to check on me?”

“Of course. Are you okay?”

“Yes. Who is that?” Lena asked, looking at Sara suspiciously.

“That’s-“

“White Canary,” Sara said, interrupting Kara. 

“Yes,” Kara nodded slowly. “She’s a friend of mine, she really helped me down there just now. Canary, this is Lena Luthor.”

Lena took a few steps forward, suspiciously eying Sara from head to toe. Then she nodded and extended her hand. Sara accepted. “Is she a friend of Kara as well?” Lena asked when she let go of Sara’s hand.

“That’s a… weird question, Lena. But yes. They know each other,” Supergirl said slowly and frowned a bit as she heard Sara snicker. She didn’t understand why Sara found it so amusing Lena Luthor didn’t know Supergirl’s identity.

“What is that thing you’re holding?” Kara asked, looking at the detonator in Lena’s left hand.

“Oh, it’s nothing. Just a little insurance nothing from this company would ever fall into wrong hands,” Lena smiled mysteriously as she walked around her steel desk and put the device into a drawer and locked it using a digital lock.

Sara raised her eyebrows, smiling a bit. “You would blow the shit up. I’m impressed,” she said in a low voice.

“A girl gotta do what she gotta do,” Lena shrugged. “Anyways, thank you for checking in, I appreciate it. I am okay.”

“What have you done, Lena, to cause such a riot?” Kara asked worriedly.

“Some of my brother’s past… activities came to the surface. It’ nothing personal, people just really like to see the Luthors burn. I can deal with it.”

“If anything…” Kara started.

“I know,” Lena said with a soft smile. 

Then Sara spoke up. “Actually… there is a reason she brought me along,” she said.

“Oh really?” Lena asked.

“We kinda need a favor,” Kara said. “Canary here… well… how do I explain this…”

“Basically, me and my team time travelled here using a time ship and crashed because our generator got stolen. We need to get a new one so we can leave this reality, but we need to buy some special device, I don’t really know, I am not the scientist of our team, but that thing costs incredible amount of money.”

“Ah,” Lena chuckled. “Of course. Money.”

Kara frowned, a little confused. “Aren’t you even a little baffled about the time travel thing?” she wondered.

“No, not at all. I mean with the technology we have, we will probably be able to time travel in a few decades. I wrote a thesis about time travel back in college, rather interesting topic. How much money are we talking about?”

“Millions. This is the device we need,” Sara took out her phone and showed Lena a photo of the thing.

“Oh. Convenient. Did you know this device had been invented in The L Corp’s subsidiary?”

“That mean you can get it for free?” Sara asked and Kara could hear hope in her voice.

Lena smirked a bit. “I’ll see what I can do.”

“Thank you, Lena. I owe you, big time,” Supergirl said. 

“You saved my life. Twice. I believe this is how I can repay you.”

“She’s cool, isn’t she? I told ya!” Kara smiled, all perky, as she and Sara headed back to Kara’s apartment

“Are you into her, Supergirl?” Sara asked, narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

“What? No, I’m not. I’m not gay or anything,” Kara said immediately. “Why does everyone think I’m gay?”

“Because you…” Sara didn’t finish, she just sighed. “How are Supergirl and Kara Danvers the same person?”

“What do you mean?”

“Somehow you manage to oscillate between being a badass made of steel and a clueless idiot. I didn’t think it was possible, apparently, it is. Also, you’re really gay, Kara.” 

Kara laughed awkwardly. “What? No, you’re wrong.”

“Yeah. Sure I am.”

*

Kara answered her phone as soon as it rang, seeing Lena Luthor’s name on the screen.

“Lena, hello, what is it?”

“You know, Kara, I am a little hurt you didn’t call me after my headquarters got ambushed yesterday. But I assume you talked to Supergirl?”

“Yes. I am sorry, I did talk to her and she assured me you were fine.”

“Anyways, I am not really calling to talk about Supergirl, more like about the other friend you two appear to have in common.”

“Oh, Canary, yes.”

“I assume you are aware of her… unique situation?”

“Yes. Don’t tell me you already managed to get the device.”

“I will have it by two days.”

“That is perfect! I will let her and Supergirl know asap.”

“There’s a price.”

“What is it, Lena?” Kara was a bit surprised Lena would actually ask for money. She definitely didn’t need it.

“You absolutely must go to this dinner with me. It’s tomorrow night and it’s with these two old-ass stockholders. It’s gonna be horrendous. I was hoping you would come and make the dinner less terrible?”

Kara smiled. “Is that it? Okay then. I will see you tomorrow.” She hung up and then she looked at Sara who was sitting next to her, listening to the entire conversation.

“What?” Kara asked, seeing Sara’s amused expression.

Sara just shook her head. “Gay. Gay and whipped.”

*

Alex was thrilled when Maggie finally agreed to meet up with her that evening. For some reason the NCPD officer seemed to be upset with her. It took more than just one text to persuade the Latina to come out and get a drink with the older of the Danvers sisters.

Alex didn’t have to wait long, Maggie was punctual.

“Hi,” he greeted as soon as the latter joined her by the bar.

“Hi,” Maggie replied simply. “What did you want to talk about?”

“Wow, cutting to the chase… Shouldn’t we order first? But well… you seemed to be mad at me and I can’t comprehend why.”

“I am not mad. I just think you’re making a mistake.”

“What mistake?”

“With Supergirl.”

“What? I don’t- she’s a good kid, I know her well. You know she’s a hero for the entire city. Why would I be making a mistake?” Alex was genuinely confused. They got briefly interrupted by the barista, so Maggie had a few moments before she had to explain herself further.

“I mean… you only realized you liked girls like a week ago. Are you sure you are ready to date a girl, who’ a superhero? Being gay can be stressful enough, this is only gonna triple that stress.”

Alex almost choked on her drink as she suppressed a gag. “Oh, wow, gosh. Is that what you think is going on?” she asked, shocked. “No way, Maggie, ew,” Alex shuddered as she may have barfed a little in her mouth. “That is so not happening. Supergirl and I are very close, but never like that,” Alex started to laugh a bit as after overcoming the initial disgust, she actually started to find the fact Maggie thought she was dating her sister hilarious. “Also Supergirl’s straight,” she added them.

Maggie rubbed the back of her own neck as she slightly smiled for the first time that evening. “Really? Are you sure she’s not into you?”

“That would be so weird. And wrong!” Alex laughed. “Just… me and Supergirl, that’s a big no.”

“Okay then. I believe you. You look like you are internally vomiting, so… anyone else on your mind though?” Maggie asked curiously, putting her elbow on the bar table and leaning her head against it.

Alex’s smile faded a little bit as she looked into Maggie’s eyes shyly. “I don’t know. Maybe.“

“Oh, really? Did you tell her?”

Alex looked down, breaking the eye contact for a second before she gave Maggie a mysterious smile. “I think she knows.”

*

“You absolutely cannot wear that, are you out of your mind?” Sara said, eyeing whatever horrific piece of rag chose Kara to be her outfit of the night.

“Why not?” Kara asked, confused.

“You’re having a date. Wear…” Sara looked through Kara’s closet and picked a night black dress. “…this.”

“That’s actually my sister’s. And I already told you it’s not a date.”

“Yeah. Sure. Just wear this. And let your hair down. Maybe lose the glasses?” Sara suggested as she just extended her hand to loosed Kara’s ponytail and took her glasses off. “Now that’s hot,” she commented. 

“She’s gonna know I’m Supergirl if she sees me like this,” Kara complained, making Sara hum as she thought about it.

“Okay, you can keep the glasses,” she said eventually.

“Thanks,” Kara replied as she took her glasses back and put it on her face.

Sara smirked. “Cute enough,” she said. “Now the dress. This dress I insist. Lena is gonna go weak.”

*

Kara didn’t notice if Lena went weak. However, the corporate owner smiled very brightly as soon as she spotted Kara when they met in front of the restaurant.

“You look beautiful, Kara. Thank you very much for joining me today.”

Kara giggled. “You’re welcome, Lena. You know I am here for you anytime you need.”

“I will have the device you need by tomorrow. Let Supergirl know.”

“Of course. Shall we go inside?”

Lena opened the door for Kara, which the blonde girl thanked for. Lena talked with the waiter and he then lead them to the table where two elderly men in suits were sitting.

“Mr. Kallstrom, Mr. Farestad. This is my personal advisor Kara Danvers,” Lena introduced them as they sat down.

They started talking business almost immediately and Kara had a little hard time keeping up. They were talking about expanding The L Corp to the Scandinavian countries and it was over pretty quickly as they easily reached agreement. Then they chatted a little about trivial stuff, asking Kara a question or two about herself, thus making her lie. The two guys soon left with smiles on their faces.

“You are very charming, Lena. This is really impressive.”

Lena flashed a smile. “Thank you for helping me. You’re a pretty good liar. When they asked you about your work with me…”

“Well…” Kara started slowly. “When I said it’s amazing to work with you, I meant it. You are an amazing person, Lena.”

“I got you a little something,” Lena said as she took a small box out of her bag.

“Lena, you shouldn’t have-“

“Please. Kara. Open it.”

And so Kara did. It was a cute simple silver bracelet.

“A friendship bracelet?” Kara asked, making Lena laugh a bit.

“Call it whatever. But it’s mostly my way to say thank you for being here for me. You know, you may think you didn’t do much for this meeting, but you actually helped me a lot.” 

“Okay, so it is a friendship bracelet,” Kara concluded as she slipped it on her hand.  
“If you want to consider it one, then it is.”

*

The following day Kara got a text from Lena that the device was ready, telling her to stop by. So Kara did. She flew to The L Corp, but waited like twenty more minutes outside because she didn’t want it to seem suspicious. How long does it usually take to get there by a bus? Kara couldn’t remember ever taking a bus here. She probably never did.

She entered the building and headed towards the front desk. “Hi, I am here to see Lena?” she said to the grumpy looking middle aged lady.

“What is your name again, young lady?” she asked and after Kara told her, she picked up her phone and announced her arrival. “Miss Luthor is in her office.”

Kara nodded and headed towards the elevator. Suddenly the light went off. “What the hell?” Kara looked around, confused, as she heard the front desk lady swear. The power went out. She heard heavy footsteps rushing towards her. A bunch of guys, around ten, maybe, just barged in. They were armed, wearing masks. Kara Danvers disappeared and soon Supergirl arrived. As the guys started to shoot she focused on getting everyone to safety unharmed. She didn’t know what it was about, but she heard one of the guys yelling something about Lex. As one of them had some kind of special laser gun, the room set on fire.

“How many people are in this building?” Supergirl asked the front desk lady who was hiding behind the counter, as she helped her get out of there.

“It’s lunch break, almost everyone went next door to the cafeteria. Everyone else was probably here downstairs…. Miss Luthor tho!” she exclaimed.

“Will you be okay?” Supergirl asked and as soon as the lady nodded she flew all the way up. She also noticed the attackers got freaked by the fact they set the building in fire and decided not to endanger their lives by going after Lena. Good.

Lena Luthor was standing in her office looking freaked out, staring at the security cameras in her office. “Lena, why are you still here? Why didn’t you run?”

Lena seemed to be relieved to see Supergirl. “A captain doesn’t leave the ship until the crew is safe,” she said.

“The crew is safe, now let’s save the captain too,” Supergirl said as she grabbed Lena around her waist and flew with her out of the window, landing safely with The L Corp employees. Finally, firemen started to arrive. Suddenly Lena’s face grimaced in an utter horror.

“Where is Kara, I don’t see Kara!” she freaked.

“I am sure, she’s safe,” Supergirl said, trying to calm Lena down.

“She was inside the building and I don’t see her anywhere! Did you see her?”

“She- she must be around somewh- Lena! No!” Lena tried to run back into the burning building, but before she managed to take more than three steps, Supergirl was already holding her and flying her to the roof of the building nearby, thinking this would stop the billionaire from trying to run into building that may or may not have been about to collapse.

“What the hell are you doing?” Lena snapped and turned around.

“No, don’t jump! I will catch you if you do and I will fly you far from this place.”

“But Kara…” Lena’s voice trailed off.

“I am sure she is fine,” Supergirl said and put her hand on Lena’s shoulder before the dark haired girl harshly brushed it off.

“You don’t get to boss me ar-“

Lena stopped talking as her hand brushed against a piece of cold metal. She looked down on Supergirl’s wrist and so did the blonde girl. Lena’s gift to Kara accidentally slipped out of Supergirl’s sleeve.

Supergirl rushed to stuff it back inside, before she looked at Lena, looking all concerned and flustered. Lena was slightly smiling.

“It’s not- Kara lent- I mean- It’s- I’m not…” her voice trailed off as she just couldn’t come up with an excuse that wouldn’t be absolutely stupid.

“Glad you’re wearing it.”

“Wait. What?”

Lena couldn’t help it anymore and laughed a bit. “Why would you think I didn’t know all along?”

“How did you know? Also you just almost started hitting me because I wouldn’t go back for Kara!”

“I’m not stupid. And you aren’t exactly subtle, to be honest.I wanted to push you a bit and maybe have a little evil fun. I find seeing you flustered strangely endearing. And wouldn’t you think it was weird if I just didn’t worry about her, you, at all? I did know you were in the building after all.”

Kara was absolutely dumbfounded. “It’s… Honestly, I don’t really know, how people miss it, they just see what they wanna see and no one probably associates Kara Danvers with Supergirl,” she shrugged.

“They’re too stupid to see the powerful woman behind the glasses,” Lena said and suddenly a loud crush echoed as one of the pillars of The L Corp building collapsed because of the fire damage. “Gosh. You should probably go help. Also… take this.” Lena reached into the inside pocket of her suit and took out a tiny metal thingy. “That’s the generator your friend needs.”

Kara took it out of Lena’s hand and for a brief second their touch lingered. Lena was looking directly into Kara’s eyes, not saying anything, but the superhero understood. Lena’s was telling her to go and save the building. “Thank you, Lena,” she said simply, before flying away to help the firefighters.

*

“Hey, Danvers, we just got this new interesting case, wanna go check it out with me?” were Maggie’s first words as Alex picked up the phone.

“Sure thing,” Alex agreed immediately and only a few minutes later she met with the officer just around the corner of the crime scene, which turned out to be the docks.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

“So what’s the case?”

“We just stopped this suspicious shipment from Metropolis, it turned out to be a container full of-“

“Kryptonite,” Alex breathed out.

Maggie nodded. “Also some more alien materials that are yet to be identified. I figured you would be interested since you are buddy buddy with a certain alien.”

“How did anyone ever manage to get this amount of extraterrestrial material?”

“We don’t know yet, but one of the guys we arrested used to work for Lex Luthor. Tell me you don’t think that’s suspicious,” Maggie said, tilting her head.

“Lex Luthor…” Alex sighed as she shook her head. “That bastard complicating things even from behind bars. Maybe it has something to do with those recent attacks on his sister.”

“Yeah, that’s what I thought too. It has to be connected. I heard your sister is in touch with Lena Luthor. Maybe you could discreetly ask around before the police officially calls her?”

Alex frowned a bit, all concerned, before nodding. “This might be bigger than it seems.”

*

Kara sighed as she hung up the phone. Alex just informed her about the current situation and Kara didn’t like it at all.

“Is everything okay?” Sara asked. “You seem worried.”

“Just the usual issues,” Kara answered.

“Let me help you. You like totally saved our ass with this generator, I want to return the favor.”

“But isn’t your team already anxious to leave this Earth?” Kara hesitated.

“Professor Stein is really into this alien thing and so is Nate. Jax is enjoying some normalness, Mick doesn’t really care, Ray is too busy fixing the ship and Amaya is too fascinated by the 21st century. I will consider it an insult if you refuse my help,” Sara smiled smugly, putting her hand on Kara’s forearm.

Kara smiled. “Thank you. You’re really sweet.”

“So… now tell me what’s up?”

*

“Oh… you’re still here?” Lena’s smile faded a little bit, but then she quickly forced a smile as she entered Kara’s apartment. “Isn’t the generator working?” Kara had called the black haired girl asking her to come over. She didn’t have to wait long.

“It is, miss Luthor, thank you very much, we owe you,” Sara said. “But I am gonna stick around for just a little longer as some issues need to be solved and I offered Kara my assistance.”

“That’s very nice of you,” Lena said, but her voice was very flat and she still seemed like she didn’t like Sara that much.

Sara chuckled and shook her head a bit, amused. “I like this Earth. Everyone’s gay.”

“Excuse me?” Lena questioned, raising her eyebrows and Kara too, seemed like she was about to protest.

“Nothing, sorry. Whatever is between you two is none of my business,” Sara said.

“We’re just- we’re just friends,” Kara stuttered a bit. “We should just… I mean, there’s a reason why I called you, Lena. Sit down, please.”

Lena did as she was told. “What is it, Kara?”

“We think the ambushes on your company have something to do with Lex’s illegal kryptonite business,” Kara said. “They just arrested some of his people, trying to smuggle it into the city.”

Lena snorted. “Yeah, I know. I figured something like this was going on right after the first ambush five days ago. I thought these guys don’t exist anymore, but apparently they have been continuing this activity for the past few years even without my brother. I don’t understand… why now?”

“Five…days ago…” Sara repeated slowly, squinting her eyes. “Mhm.”

“What is it?” Kara asked.

“That’s when we time-crashed. I have been doing this for quite a while by now and I already know what the timelines work like. I think that before we crashed here, we may have changed your timeline a bit. That would explain the whole situation.”

“Yes, that would probably make sense, of course,” Lena nodded immediately, leaving Kara in awe as the alien superhero was just shocked by Lena’s coolness. “Will it get fixed if you get back on your ship and return to your own timeline?” she asked then.

“Probably not. It’s hard to tell, it’s usually more complicated than that. Also no need to keep trying to drive me away, I already figured Kara wouldn’t date me. She’s too clueless. And I have a feeling that no matter how badass you try to look, you also don’t exactly know what you’re doing.”

“I am no- I am not. Trying to drive you away,” Lena cleared her throat and maybe for the first time ever she lost her cool for like 0.2 seconds. But she quickly regained it and decided to ignore the rest of what Sara had said. “How are we going to fix this then?”

“You are not. I am. But here, take this,” Sara gave each of them a suspicious looking pill.

“What is that?” Kara asked.

“I am going to go back and I will try to fix what happened. That will probably change the timeline. This pill prevents you from forgetting stuff that happened in this timeline.”

“I understand why you just gave one to Kara, but why is it important for me to remember?” Lena asked. “I mean, thank you, obviously, but… why?”

Sara stood up from her chair as she walked towards the door. “Because I ship it,” she said with a wink. “Good luck, Kara,” she said with a nod before leaving.

“So… what are we going to do now?” Lena asked as she and Kara were left alone in the apartment. They were sitting next to each other on a couch, a little awkward.

“Just… eat this and wait?” Kara suggested as she swallowed the mystery pill.

“Your friend isn’t exactly wrong, you know,” Lena uttered as she swallowed a pill too.

“About?”

Lena remained quiet, she just looked at Kara with a soft smile. Kara bit her lower lip before she spoke up again. “Maybe… you wanna go grab a drink tonight? If you-if you’re free of course. And if you want to, you don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Kara stumbled upon her words a bit, but the message was clear.

Lena’s cheeks turned slightly pink as she nodded. “I’d love to.” Then she stood up. “Anyway, I figured since we will remember everything the easiest way to check if the timeline was fixed is to return to my company and see if the attacks happened or not.”

Kara stood up as well. “Good call. Want me to go with you?” she asked, looking into Lena’s eyes.

“No, thank you,” Lena said, leaning a bit closer. “I will let you know as soon as I get there. You get ready for our drink tonight,” she whispered into Kara’s ear before gently kissing her cheek. “See you.”

*

Alex Danvers found herself in the alien bar, playing pool with Maggie. Just then her phone beeped. She checked the text and couldn’t help but grin. Kara was being cute, texting her all excited about her private meeting with Lena.

“I think you’re making a mistake,” Maggie said. “It’s Supergirl, isn’t it?”

“What are you taking about?” Alex asked, confused

“Supergirl. I mean, you just came out only two weeks ago, are you sure you’re ready to date a superhero?”

Alex’s eyes widened in shock. “What? That is so not what is happening!” she exclaimed, half amused, half disgusted. She also couldn’t help but feel like this conversation felt familiar. Did she have some kind of weird dream about it? She shook her head a bit, pushing the idea to the very back of her brain.

Maggie didn’t seem to notice anything. “Are you sure? Because you seem to really care about her,” she said.

“I do care about her. But I don’t want to date her, ew, that would be- no, I don’t wanna think about it,” Alex laughed awkwardly as she leaned on her cue stick. “In fact…” Alex sighed, rolled her eyes before she let the cue stick fall on the ground with a loud clink, took several steady steps towards the shorter girl and before she could hesitate or change her mind, she kissed her. It was a pretty simple kiss, but fulfilling nonetheless. Only a few seconds later Alex pulled away as she didn’t want to push it. “In fact I had someone completely different on my mind,” she finished her original sentence as she held Maggie’s face in her hands.  
Maggie smiled. “Good. Not that I couldn’t kick Supergirl’s ass if it ever came down to that. But good to know,” she said and kissed Alex again.


End file.
